1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible play structures which may be provided in a variety of shapes and sizes. The collapsible play structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the play structures to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two important considerations for all toys or play things targeted for children and adults are convenience and variety. Relating to convenience, a toy must be easily transportable so that the user can move it around the home, or even to other places outside of the home. A toy must also be easily stored since an adult or child is likely to have many other toys or objects that compete for precious storage space in the home. As for variety, a toy must offer enough variety in play so that the child or adult will be able to enjoy it for a long period of time without getting bored.
Larger toys often pose a greater problem with regards to convenience. The larger toys tend to be bulky, which makes it difficult to move them around the home, and sometimes makes it prohibitive to move them outside the house to other locations. Bulky toys also take up much storage space. For these reasons, many executive toys targeted for adults are made in small sizes.
Collapsible play structures have recently become popular with both adults and children. Examples of such structures are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,812 (Norman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,794 (Zheng) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,385 (Zheng). These structures have a plurality of panels that may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use. As such, these structures are being enjoyed by many people in many different applications.
For example, these structures have been provided in many different shapes and sizes for children""s play inside and outside the house. Smaller versions of these structures have been used as infant nurseries. Even smaller versions of these structures have been used as dollhouses and action figure play houses by toddlers and children.
As another example, these structures have been made into tents or outdoor structures that can be used by adults and children for camping or other outdoor purposes. These structures have also been popular as beach cabanas.
Even animals can enjoy these structures. Some of these structures have been made into shelters that can be used by pets, both inside and outside the house.
The wide-ranging uses for these collapsible structures can be attributed to the performace, convenience and variety that these structures provide. When fully expanded, these structures are stable and can be used as a true shelter without the fear of collapse. These structures are easily twisted and folded into a compact configuration to allow the user to conveniently store the structure. The light-weight nature of the materials used to make these structures makes it convenient for them to be moved from one location to another. These structures also provide much variety in use and enjoyment. For example, a child can use a structure both indoors and outdoors for different play purposes, and can use the same structure for camping.
However, the separate panels of most of these collapsible structures cannot be provided in sizes that are too large, since larger panels have less stability and are more difficult to twist and fold during the collapsing steps. As a result, the heights of these structures tend to be limited, thereby limiting the applications to which they can be used.
Thus, there still remains a need for collapsible structures that can be provided with increased height to increase the variety of play, entertainment value, and utility for such structures.
The present invention provides collapsible structures having an increased height to allow structures of greater heights to be provided, thereby increasing the variety of play, entertainment value, and utility for these structures. These collapsible structures can be easily and quickly folded and collapsed into a compact configuration. As a result, the collapsible structures according to the present invention are convenient to use, to move around, and to store, thereby making them ideal for use at home, at the office as an executive toy, and at many other locations.
In order to accomplish the objects of the present invention, the collapsible structures according to the present invention have, in their most basic embodiment, at least one lower panel, each panel having a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation, with a fabric material substantially covering the frame member to form the panel when the frame member is in the unfolded orientation. The fabric assumes the unfolded orientation of its frame member, and each panel further includes a first side, a second side, a bottom side and a top side. The first side of one panel is coupled to the second side of an adjacent panel. The collapsible structure according to the present invention further includes an upper panel having a bottom side coupled to the top side of one of the lower panels.
In other embodiments, at least two upper panels are provided, with the upper panels provided above the lower panels. The respective panels can be coupled to each other using stitching and/or detachable connectors, or by crossing the frame members of the panels at adjacent left, right, top or bottom sides.